New Years Party and Dressings
by CapriTheBunny
Summary: A Piper/Female Sole Survivor fluff-fic. Piper reminds Nora that New Years is soon... as in, in a few hours. With some rushed decorating and food prep, and a sort-of-steamy kiss, the holiday ends on a good note.


With New Years quickly approaching, meaning only a few hours away, Nora scrounged for things to decorate with. She had nearly forgotten the holiday entirely; luckily Piper reminded her-even if it _was_ very last minute.

An hour later, after going through boxes upon boxes of scavenged Christmas décor, Halloween baubles, and other assorted holiday decorations, the two of them, with the help of a few others, had put together… well… _something._ Nora thought it conveyed a positive message, at least. Sanctuary now had crepe paper streamers of multiple, brightly-hued colors; red, white, and blue strings of glittering tinsel; gold and silver ornaments of varying shapes and sizes; some rather _rough-_ looking balloons; and a beach-ball sized sphere filled with confetti that was quite far away from any crops. There was now work being done for food, drinks, and entertainment. Thankfully, Nora had recovered quite the alcoholic collection in her travels, and it was now being put to better use after the eggnog disaster during Christmas.

In the end, many a drink and much food had been made. Hancock also ravaged the chems from Curie's miniature doctor's office, and Shaun, with MacCready's help, found two large crates of fireworks in the storage house. Even though Nora could hear a certain person complaining about all the festivities, she ignored them. Instead, she sat at one of the benches Danse, Preston, and Strong had pulled into the remaining road through Sanctuary. With her was Piper, Shaun, MacCready, Hancock and Deacon; upon sitting down she had noticed some wires and fuses leading from where the fireworks were set up to a control board and set of lighters in front of Deacon. At least, she was sure they lead from the fireworks. The inky night had few stars and even with the aid of a campfire and some lanterns and candles, it was still rather dim. She motioned to it and raised a brow.

"Deek? You guys got the fireworks rigged up?" She saw the glint of his rather white teeth as his lips pulled into a rather sly grin.

"Yeah, I think so. Hopefully when I flick these switches and poke some buttons-" he gestured towards the control board, "-everything will go into the air and not explode into a brightly colored death." Nora snorted as Piper shook her head and leveled a glare at the bald-for-now man.

"I swear Deacon, if I die because you jury-rigged some fireworks the wrong way, I'll shoot you in the afterlife." Deacon laughed, and the _esteemed_ reporter threw one of her hot dogs at him. He then threw mashed tatoes at her, and well, Shaun and MacCready joined in, much to Nora's dismay. Hancock had flicked his first spoon full of mashed tatoes and it hit Cait _right in the back of the head._ Needless to say, chaos erupted.

During this food war, someone or something knocked the fireworks controller over, and everything was brought to an abrupt halt as loud _**pops**_ and _**hisses**_ filled the air. Rockets screamed, and big wheels of color and explosions of light lit up the light and all sound, but the fireworks' rage was muted. Nora stared at the swirling and twirling lights sometimes blended together, finding no reason to look away. Or, well, until Piper started pulling on her arm. Nora looked over as Piper continued to tug. Using hand motions, the other woman urged her to follow. Nora tried to be an inconspicuous as possible as she was lead away towards behind a house. The fireworks' noise was somewhat less obnoxious now.

"Piper, why are we behind a house?"

"Because Blue, how else am I supposed to talk where you can hear me with those fricking fireworks screeching our ears off?" She was blushing slightly, but maintained a slightly exasperated look. Nora grinned as she twined their fingers together and gently pulled Piper closer. She could almost feel the heat coming to Piper's cheeks.

"What do you need to talk about?" Nora could hear her clear her throat.

"W-well, um, you… you remember when we sorta started… y'know, dating?" She stuttered over a few things, and drew some words out. Nora quietly laughed, and nodded, forgetting Piper couldn't see her.

"I remember. I called you perfect for me, which is still true." She heard Piper softly giggle, and she squeezed Nora's hand.

"Well, I was… uh… looking up the different Pre-War holidays and I asked Nick about them, so I could see just how different things are. While we still celebrate New Years in Diamond City, the traditional kiss at midnight has kinda… been lost." Piper had apparently been walking towards her because she accidentally bumped in Nora, who quickly pulled her into a loose hug.

"Are you saying you wanted to maybe… bring it back, Piper?"

"Well… Yeah. I-I mean, y'know, if that's okay-" Nora snorted.

"Piper, we're together, why wouldn't it be okay?" Nora lightly ghosted her hands over Piper's coat until they found her face. She cupped the very warm cheeks, and cautiously ventured her face forward, not wanting to knock foreheads. Piper seemed to have forgotten how to speak entirely, and only let out a soft gasp as Nora's lips softly moved over her eye, her nose, her cheek… Until they found her slightly open mouth. Nora pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and let a hand slip under her jacket to the small of Piper's back. She pulled her flush against her chest, their breasts pushing almost uncomfortably together. Nora pulled back, Piper following her lips with a soft huff.

"We keep this up and you'll be more than bringing back the traditional kiss."

"…Blue shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
